The Phantom of the Temple
by AnakinsFavorite
Summary: Anakin is a troubled former Sith who haunts the empty corridors of the Temple. In hiding from his former master and struggling with his dark past, he takes particular interest in one of the Temple's inhabitants, Padme.
1. He's There!

**Title:** The Phantom   
**Author:** **AnakinsFavorite**   
**Timeframe:** Revenge of the Sith timeframe AU   
**Characters:** Dark Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, other Jedi, Sabé, other handmaidens, other characters to be announced…  
**Disclaimer:** I am not George Lucas, and all Star Wars names, titles, ect. belong to him... Also the quote from The Village is the sole property of M. Night Shyamalan… lucky duck!  
**Summary:** Though the Jedi succeeded in turning Anakin back to the Light, an ever-present darkness haunted him in his wake. For years, the Jedi hid him in an abandoned room of the Jedi Temple hoping that, someday, Anakin would finally become at peace with himself and his fellow beings. Years of restlessness had caused the former Sith to break free of his mental dungeon, leaving him to haunt unsuspecting Jedi in empty corridors of the Temple. His heart remained untouchable until, one day, an unsuspecting young woman did what no one had been able to before… 

**Chapter 1: "He's There!"**

_Let the Bad Color Not Be Seen.  
It Attracts Him.  
Never Enter Into The Room.  
That Is Where He Waits.  
Heed The Council's Warning.  
He Will Come._

It was an unspoken rule: never enter into the abandoned sparring room of the Jedi Temple.

Who started the rumor remains unknown even to this day, but it was claimed that a ghost, dressed in black with a white mask similar to that of a skull, roamed the empty silence of that chamber.

No one had ever seen the ghost, but they knew he was there.

And watching.

Younglings quaked in their cribs at night out of fear that cold hands would wrap about their small bodies and snatch them from the safety of the crèche. Knights were pleaded by their padawans to accompany them down that corridor when it was necessary to walk past the steel-locked doors.

At this time, the danger seemed greatest- there were whispers of a stirring occurring within the dark walls. In the silence of the night, such eerie sounds could be heard that caused many a brave Knight to quake in his or her boots.

During a secret meeting one night, a group of worried Jedi Knights decided that it was time to confront the Council about this evil presence. Just that day, a group of foolish young padawans had dared to find a way into the Forbidden Room.

All five were now occupying stretchers in the Healer's Ward. They said nothing but their unblinking eyes aptly conveyed their terror.

As usual, when they had this topic brought before them, the Council remained resolutely silent as they exchanged heavy looks.

"Leave the darkness alone," Mace Windu ordered the Knights, his hard gaze penetrating them. "There are some things which must be forgotten."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Okay, I know it's kind of short, but believe me- I'm just getting started! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading another one of my stories!_

**Spoiler for the next chapter:The Warning**

"_There's a phantom here, in that room?" Sabé asked rather loudly, causing all the ladies to protest._

"Yes," Ferus said with an odd gleam in his narrow eyes. "He watches our every move. He's there when we feel an odd sensation course through our unsuspecting selves and it is he who watches us when we think we're alone. At night," Ferus paused to lick his lips, "he escapes that room and wanders about the Temple."

Suddenly, no one felt tired anymore.

A shiver went up Padmé's spine and she could have sworn she felt unfriendly eyes watching her every move. Frightened, she grabbed ahold of Sabé's arm and moved close to her friend.

"W… what is he?" another girl stammered. 

Suddenly, they were all huddled around Ferus.

With an aura of mysticism about him, Ferus said slowly, "It was once a human like us." An odd smile formed on his thin lips, almost making him seem as sinister as the being he was describing. "Whoever it is should have long been dead."

A loud shriek caused everyone to jump. "Ah!" a girl screamed, running to Ferus for protection, "He's got me!"  



	2. The Warning

**Chapter 2: The Warning**

Though surely not forgotten, no one spoke of the incident the next day. Into its halls and chambers of great learning, the Temple was welcoming the esteemed daughters of Naboo. All exceptionally talented and coming with the highest of recommendations, they were to remain guests at the Temple as they expanded their knowledge.

After a solemn dinner, it was proposed that a young Knight, Ferus Olin, lead them through the ancient spires on a tour.

Most of the young women were overwhelmed by their surroundings and thus remained silent until their guide came to an abrupt stop at the beginning of a passageway. All stared at him curiously before following his uneasy gaze to the locked doors looming before them.

"This hallway and especially that room yonder are off limits," Ferus said in a hushed voice, his dark eyes never blinking.

Inquisitive by nature, a young woman by the name of Sabé raised her hand. When he nodded for her to speak, she quietly asked, "Why is it forbidden?" 

"It is the Forbidden Room," he said gravely, something in his tone filling them with trepidation. He slowly turned around and fixed the blond-headed girl with a heavy look but, by his jitteriness, it was apparent that he didn't feel comfortable leaving his back exposed to the unknown.

"Is there something in there?" another young woman, Padmé asked. Being Sabé's best friend and confidant, she was concerned by how pale her companion had become.

"Have you not heard of the Temple's phantom?" he whispered, hands clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth among them.

Padmé noted that he uneasily rested his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber.

They all shook their heads and held their breath in anticipation. 

"There's a phantom here, in that room?" Sabé asked rather loudly, causing all the ladies to protest.

"Yes," Ferus said with an odd gleam in his narrow eyes. "He watches our every move. He's there when we feel an odd sensation course through our unsuspecting selves and it is he who watches us when we think we're alone. At night," Ferus paused to lick his lips, "he escapes that room and wanders about the Temple."

Suddenly, no one felt tired anymore.

A shiver went up Padmé's spine and she could have sworn she felt unfriendly eyes watching her every move. Frightened, she grabbed ahold of Sabé's arm and moved close to her friend.

"W… what is he?" another girl stammered.

Suddenly, they were all huddled around Ferus. 

With an aura of mysticism about him, Ferus said slowly, "It was once a human like us." An odd smile formed on his thin lips, almost making him seem as sinister as the being he was describing. "Whoever it is should have long been dead."

A loud shriek caused everyone to jump. "Ah!" a girl screamed, running to Ferus for protection, "He's got me!"

Whipping out his lightsaber, Ferus held her close, his face gone white.

"It was just me," a young woman laughed.

No one thought she was funny.

"Have you seen him?"

"No," Ferus said flatly, disengaging the beam of his sword. "I fortunately have not. No, he slithers about in a long black cloak with the hood pulled over his face. A mask- a mask in a semblance of a skull, they say- covers his disfigured face." When he saw that they were all too petrified to ask the question that was on their lips, he leaned in close and whispered, "He uses his cloak to distract his prey before…" He trailed off uncertainly after seeing their frightened faces.

"What is underneath the mask?"

Shooting another nervous glance at the door, he replied, "They say a corpse. Where there should have been eyes," he said, pointing to his own dark ones, "there are just black holes. Slits are where a nose never grew." Even he shivered at the thought. "They say that anyone who sees his face will surely die."

Quaking in fright, they all moved closer to their armed guide.

"How do you know what his face looks like if everyone who saw it died?" Padmé pointed out, sounding much braver than she felt.

Ferus shrugged. "I am merely telling you what I've heard."

"Is he dangerous, then?" one girl squeaked.

"I wish we were back on Naboo," Padmé worriedly whispered to Sabé. Her companion heartily nodded.

"Is he dangerous?" the Knight laughed, causing all of the to jump. "Why else is the door chained shut?" He leaned forward and dropped his voice even further. "I've heard he can strangle a person by just looking at them."

Crying out, Padmé gingerly touched her slender throat.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice called out.

Jumping, they all turned to see a peeved Mace Windu striding towards them, his nostrils flaring.

"Master," Ferus stammered, clumsily bowing. "I was just giving them a tour…"

"Have you already forgotten what happened yesterday?" Dark eyes scrutinized the group. "You have shown them enough," he firmly told Ferus. "I do not want to catch any of you here again."

Going even paler, Ferus quickly ushered them away.

But Padmé did not move. An odd prickling sensation worked up her spine, setting the hairs on her arm on edge. Sudden coldness brushed against her as surely as an unexpected draft, leaving her trembling. The hallway went eerily silent, making her breath sound unusually loud so that she feared it would disturb the being within those walls.

Then, Padmé realized she was alone and fear overcame her.

A sudden hissing echoed through the corridor. It started faintly but became a dull roar, seemingly wrapping it's tendrils around her fragile body.

There was someone there.

Without any warning, Padmé felt something brush against her mind, paralyzing her in her place.

"Welcome," the voice hissed, causing her eyes to momentarily roll in their sockets.

A letter fell to the ground before her, a large seal in the shape of a red scull staring up at her.

"Welcome to _my_ Temple, Miss Padmé… I have heard many things about you."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **The Mirror**

"_Come out!" she cried out in challenge, hoping that her air would draw out her stalker. Fear left her as anger took hold of her emotions. _

The silence mocked her.

Her heart still throbbing in her chest, Padmé turned to leave.

"Wait…" the voice hissed, its inhumanness sending chills down her spine. 

Paralyzed in her spot, Padmé frantically looked about, but no one was there.

"What do you want of me?" she asked, her voice catching in a sob. Hot tears rolled down her face and landed on the cool floor. "Please, tell me so I can bother you no further."


	3. The Mirror

**Chapter 3: The Mirror **

There was silence.

The letter in Padmé's hand quivered as she tried to calm her hands. In the back of her mind, she noted it was warm as if it had been carried about in nervous hands. Within the mirror on the wall next to her, Padmé's reflection gazed back, her eyes haunted and her skin deadly pale.

"W… who's there?" she called out, her quiet voice ringing through the empty corridor.

Silence.

"I know s… someone's there," she said with a shaking voice.

A sudden breeze caused her to whip around.

There was no one there but she knew he was watching.

And waiting.

"Come out!" she cried out in challenge, hoping that her air would draw out her stalker. Fear left her as anger took hold of her emotions. 

The silence mocked her.

Her heart still throbbing in her chest, Padmé turned to leave.

"_Wait_…" the voice hissed, its inhumanness sending chills down her spine. 

Paralyzed in her spot, Padmé frantically looked about, but no one was there.

"What do you want of me?" she asked, her voice catching in a sob. Hot tears rolled down her face and landed on the cool floor. "Please, tell me so I can bother you no further."

Invisible hands crept about her, sifting through her long hair and brushing her pale cheeks. Without realizing it, Padmé closed her eyes as the room became dark and her heart slowed down to an even pace. Padmé's head lulled to her shoulder as a sleeping sensation overcame her.

"_My poor child, I am your Angel_," the voice whispered, its tendrils wrapping about her.

Momentarily, her eyes fluttered open as she had the distinct feeling that she'd heard that voice before, perhaps in a dream. The tendrils continued to wrap around her, winding her up in their haunting chant.

"_Angel, angel, angel_…"

Slowly, she began to walk towards the mirror, her unblinking eyes locked into its deep reflection. As her hand went limp, the letter fell to the cool ground to be swallowed by the billowing mist.

"_I am your Angel_…" the voice hissed, almost sounding threatening. "_Come to me, your Angel_…" 

For the briefest of moments, as she came before the mirror and rested her hands against its cold frame, Padmé thought she saw someone on the other side beckoning her with gloved hands. 

Standing before it, she leaned up against it as he pulled her towards him.

She saw him and their eyes met.

Suddenly, his control over her wavered and, pulling away, she fell to the ground, in the process nearly hitting her head against the marble floor. The mist was gone and she found herself staring up at the ceiling.

"Padmé, why are you lying on the floor?" 

Bolting upright as her heart nearly bust out of her chest, Padmé saw that a worried Sabé looked down at her.

"We have to get out of here," Padmé gasped. In an instant, she stood up and quickly led her friend from the haunted hallway and from his prying eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sabé asked, her blue eyes trying to read Padmé's. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

At that, Padmé stopped walking and collapsed against the wall as she held her head in her hands. A sob broke from her trembling lips as his voice filled her head. "He's watching me," she moaned, her unseeing eyes meeting Sabé's worried ones. "He says he is…"

"Who?"

"_Him_," she whispered shuddering.

"The phantom in that room?" Sabé guessed, her brow knitting together in worry.

Padmé could only pathetically sob and shake her head. "He spoke to me," she finally said.

"Padmé, I didn't hear anything," Sabé said slowly, resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"You didn't hear that hissing?"

Her friend shook her blond- head. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming." 

Ferverently shaking her head, Padmé began to get frustrated. "No, and he touched me…"

"Touched you?" Sabé gasped. "Did you see him?"

Padmé nodded. "He was in the mirror."

That convinced Sabé that Padmé was just worn out from undue stress. "Let's get you to bed- it has been a long day," she said a little too cheerfully.

"But he was there," Padmé insisted, refashioning to move when her friend tugged on her hand. "He was…" Suddenly fumbling in her cloak pocket, she said, "He gave me a letter…"

"A letter?"

"Where is it?" Padmé mumbled, looking up sadly when it was not there. "He gave it to me."

"Of course he did," Sabé said without really thinking, for she was wondering if she could somehow take Padmé to the Healer's Ward on the sly.

"I think we're in great danger."

Had they lingered a moment longer, they would have heard distant laughter.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** **The Aftermath**

_Before she even knew it, Padmé found herself being led into the Healer's Ward. It was a large area with many windowed rooms containing stretchers and medical equipment. Worried Knights leading along little younglings with bruises and broken arms passed them by. _

They walked unimpeded down the long corridor to a large room at the end. Standing in the doorway with a frazzled look on his face was a large creature that Padmé had never seen before. 

Unabashed, Sabé pulled Padmé up to him only to have the Healer giver them a curious look. "You need to check in with the receptionist," he said wearily but in a kind manner as he gestured to the door through which they'd just come.

Then, he saw what the problem was- an unharmed but obviously spooked Padmé. 

"Oh, Force- will this never end?" he muttered. "The sixth in the past day…"


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Before she even knew it, Padmé found herself being led into the Healer's Ward. It was a large area with many windowed rooms containing stretchers and medical equipment. Worried Knights leading along little younglings with bruises and broken arms passed them by. 

They walked unimpeded down the long corridor to a large room at the end. Standing in the doorway with a frazzled look on his face was a large creature that Padmé had never seen before. 

Unabashed, Sabé pulled Padmé up to him only to have the Healer giver them a curious look. "You need to check in with the receptionist," he said wearily but in a kind manner as he gestured to the door through which they'd just come.

Then, he saw what the problem was- an unharmed but obviously spooked Padmé. 

"Oh, Force- will this never end?" he muttered. "The sixth in the past day…"

Without him having to say anything further, one of his female assistants took Padmé by the arm. "I'm going to put her in a room next to the others," she announced, gently leading Padmé towards a vacant room. 

"What's going on?" Padmé asked wildly.

Sabé refused to look at her.

Soon, Padmé found herself lying on a blue stretcher and wearing a blue gown.

"Don't worry- you'll be better in no time," the assistant said cheerfully as she covered Padmé with a blue blanket and whisked Sabé to the door.

"But there's nothing wrong with me," Padmé protested, trying to get up until a stern look was sent her way.

"The Healer shall be here soon."

The door shut and she was all alone.

Some time later, the door slid open and the Healer strode in and sat down in his chair with a huge sigh. "Don't worry- no one has been killed off yet," he joked, drawing a weak smile from her. "What happened?"

"I don't think anything actually happened… it was probably just a hallucination," she said fearfully.

"Miss Padmé, you are one of six cases that have been brought to my attention in the past day alone," he said patiently, looking up from where he wrote on his large tablet. "With the history of this… situation, it is highly unlikely that it was a hallucination." 

"But it was so strange… almost inhuman."

"Those words seem to be in common use here lately," he said, looking at her worriedly.

"There was this voice…"

"What did it say?" he asked sharply, sitting up in surprise as his nostrils flared.

Momentarily, she hesitated. "He said that he was my Angel and that… that I wasn't to be afraid of him- he is going to be watching me."

"Was the voice male or female?" He had stopped taking notes and was now intently watching her.

"It hissed," she said, nervously biting her lip at his sudden change. "I think it was male, though."

"He has never before sought interaction with another being," the Healer said more to himself than her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, he… reacts when his space has been invaded upon."

"That's comforting."

"In a way, it is. The fact that he is going outside his normal realm is a frightening new discovery. Did he say anything else?"

As solidly as if he were standing before her, the Phantom appeared in her mind, his long gloved fingers beckoning her to him.

_Angel, Angel._

Come to me…

Crying out, Padmé started to cry as her body began to violently shake. "Please, keep him away from me," she begged, her large brown eyes pleading with him.

Somehow, he had seen into her mind and knew what had happened back into that corridor. "I'll be back," he stammered, bolting from his seat so forcefully that it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Through her tears, Padmé had a feeling that things were about to get worse.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spoiler for the next chapter: The Man Without a Face**__

"By the sounds of that letter, he is not interested in your political career- as a matter of fact, Skywalker notably loathed politics," Kit Fisto said slowly.

Dread settled into Padmé's stomach as she realized what this meant.

He wanted her.

"Has he ever done this before?" she asked with her eyes closed as she nervously licked her lips. Part of her hoped that they would not answer.

"Sought a woman's companionship or tried to lure one of the Temple's inhabitants to himself?"

"The first," she whispered.

"Before his fall, Anakin was married," Obi-Wan confessed although the other Council members gave him looks of warning. This caused Padmé's eyes to fly open in surprise but she said nothing. "He also had a small child- we named her Leia- but she has never seen him nor does he appear to have any desire to find her." An uneasy look from Mace Windu caused Obi-Wan to blanch. "Oh, Force! Those rumors of disturbances in the crèche were true then!"  



	5. The Man Without a Face

**Chapter 5: The Man Without a Face**

Even though the six faces that were scrutinizing Padmé varied drastically, all had one common attribute- worry was visible in all their eyes. No one had said anything to her yet, but the Healer and Jedi Masters continued to silently brood.

"This is unsettling," the dark-skinned Master announced. Padmé vaguely remembered that his name was Mace Something-Or-Another. "We took all the proper precautions, yet…"

"Filled with the shadows of the Dark Side, he still is," Yoda said, his large eyes sleepily blinking at her as he leaned on his grimer stick.

Obi-Wan had been giving Padmé a reassuring smile, but upon hearing this, he held his head in his hands out of frustration. "What good are locks and bolts against such brilliance as that?" he asked very slowly, emphasizing each word. "Masters, we are not dealing with an errant youngling…"

"We are well aware of that," Mace said shortly, giving Obi-Wan a stern look.

All eyes turned to the door as it slid open to reveal a being with large black eyes and many feelers that were tied back behind his head.

The Letter was in his hands.

Without saying a word, he crossed the room to where Padmé sat and handed the sealed envelope to her. 

For a moment, Padmé sat there clutching her blanket to her chest, her big brown eyes staring at the skull-shaped seal. "I don't want to open it."

"Please read it," Obi-Wan said very gently.

His reassuring presence calmed some of Padmé's fears, but with trembling fingers and an overwhelming sense of foreboding, Padmé slowly undid the seal and pulled out the letter from within the envelope. Once more, she hesitated but looked back down at it as the Masters became impatient. 

"What does it say?"

The Letter was in a fine script showing vividly on the page due to the fact that it was written in read ink. Swallowing, Padmé realized with a start that it was addressed to her. "My Dear Miss Neberrie…

"_Welcome to my Temple. During the course of your stay, I shall have the undeniable pleasure of watching you grow not only in your simple beauty, but also in talent and gentle personality. I consider it to be my duty to clarify two things for you, our new arrival: firstly, the sparring on the second floor is strictly off limits to anyone wishing to not suffer unimaginable pain; secondly, I am not responsible for what may happen to those who do not heed my well-meant warning and trespass upon my privacy. I pray you shall take my advice and heed the Master's warnings. Until then, I remain your humble servant, A.S._

"Who is A.S?" Padmé blurted out as she turned the letter over to find that the back was blank. The letter fell from her cold hands and onto her lap. Looking up, she found that the Jedi were shifting about uneasily.

It seemed that Obi-Wan was delegated to speak for it was he who broke the silence. "Anakin Skywalker, my dear friend and former apprentice, hero of the Clone Wars, and once a Master on the Jedi Council." Sorrow and pity for his friend clouded his eyes as he distractedly stroked his beard. "And he was also once a Sith Lord." 

"Darth Vader," she whispered in recognition. "You have a Sith locked up in here?" Padmé cried out. In an instant, she had flung back the blankets and bolted to the door. She would have left had Obi-Wan not placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing Padmé to jump in surprise.

"Please, hear us through, and if you still want to leave then, we will not stop you," he pleaded quietly.

Somehow, Padmé found herself sitting back down on the bed with the reassuring warmth of a blanket wrapped about her.

"Yes, he did become a Sith under Darth Sidious. His fall was a blow to the Galaxy, the Jedi, and most of all as his master, me. During our final duel on the fiery planet of Mustafar, he… he…" the man trailed off, emotions causing him to choke on his words. Shoulders slumped, Obi-Wan shook his head. "The man I pulled from the lava was not Anakin.

Horrorstruck, she managed to stammer, "Does the Sith know he's hidden here?" 

Obi-Wan gave out a shaky laugh. "Oh, he might suspect- he probably does- but without the Chosen One at his side, he'd never dream of entering her by force. Only Anakin knew the identity of the Sith Lord, but he has yet to reveal this to us. Seeing how thing are going right now, this might never happen.

"He is evil, then?"

It was Mace Windu who finally spoke. "Though he has come back to the Light, Anakin Skywalker is tormented by what was and what could have been. His disfigured body is a constant reminder to him of what he's become because of his hatred."

"Then those rumors are true- of how he wears a mask to hide himself," Padmé deduced, a shiver going down her spine as she spoke. 

All of the Master's slowly nodded, causing her to look down at the floor.

"No one, not even I, have seen his face for well over three years," Obi-Wan said sadly, remorsefully shaking his head. "Hides being his mask- it is as doing so hides him from himself, the Galaxy… and his former Master."

"What does he wasn't with me, then?" she whispered, finally voicing the fear that had gripped her since she'd been left alone in that empty corridor.

"We do not know," the healer said grimly, patting her hand with his oversized one. "We are more concerned with the fact that he knows of you."

"I was in politics," Padmé said quietly. "It is possible that he heard of me that way."

"By the sounds of that letter, he is not interested in your political career- as a matter of fact, Skywalker notably loathed politics," Kit Fisto said slowly.

Dread settled into Padmé's stomach as she realized what this meant.

He wanted her.

"Has he ever done this before?" she asked with her eyes closed as she nervously licked her lips. Part of her hoped that they would not answer.

"Sought a woman's companionship or tried to lure one of the Temple's inhabitants to himself?"

"The first," she whispered.

"Before his fall, Anakin was married," Obi-Wan confessed although the other Council members gave him looks of warning. This caused Padmé's eyes to fly open in surprise but she said nothing. "He also had a small child- we named her Leia- but she has never seen him nor does he appear to have any desire to find her." An uneasy look from Mace Windu caused Obi-Wan to blanch. "Oh, Force! Those rumors of disturbances in the crèche were true then!"

No one replied.

"What happened to the mother?"

"We do not know," Mace Windu said stiffly, already moving to the door, "but we suspect she's dead."

"Did… he… kill her?" 

"That we do not know and will probably never find out." 

"Miss, if you choose to stay here, you could be a great asset for us," Kit Fisto said.

For some odd reason, Padmé found herself numbly nodding her head, but she regretted it as all the Jedi but Obi-Wan left.

"What are you wanting me to do?" 

"If he ever speaks with you or tries to get you to go with him, do as he asks," Obi-Wan said in a hushed tone.

"But that's… suicide," she stammered, feeling unending loneliness wash over her thin form.

"Not if you're careful," he replied though he turned to cast a nervous glance over his broad shoulder. "If you could do so, there are several things we need for you to find out…" A small slip of paper was thrust into her shaking hand. "We need you to find out what happened to his wife, the identity of this Darth Sidious, and whether or not he's truly retuned to the Light."

"I'll do what I can."

"Good- that is all we ask of you." Obi-Wan gave her a grim smile. "This is not going to be easy, my friend," he sighed as he watched her slip the paper into her pocket. "It will be a miracle in itself if he even speaks to you."

"Then whey does he want me?" 

"That, My Lady, is just a sampling of how Anakin Skywalker's mind works."

"I hate to interrupt all this foreboding and angst," Padmé interrupted as she climbed off the bed, "but I have a sparring class to attend."

"Perfect," he smiled, gallantly offering her his arm before leading the woman to the door. "It just happens to be on my way."

Oddly, Obi-Wan came to an abrupt stop before a large room in the Healer's Ward. As the entire wall before them was an observation window, they could see the five stretchers within. Lying on the beds with their eyes closed but with disturbed looks on their faces were the Phantom's most recent victims.

"I will not let this happen to you," Obi-Wan vowed.

Padmé had a feeling that neither he nor anyone else could control that.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Spoiler for the next chapter: "T.G? Who the Heck is He?":**

_Everyone in the room became silent._

Ignited lightsaber in one hand, Cin Drallig called out, "Who's there?" 

There was no reply.

The Jedi ignited his blade, causing all the young ladies to jump. In a mere instant, all of the Nubian women had crowded around him.

"It's him," Padmé breathed. In a daze, she remained still in her spot a good distance away from where the other's huddled, leaving her vulnerable. Sudden drowsiness washed over being and her body began to say.

Cin saw what was going on and shoved the woman to the floor, immediately ending the trance that had been placed on her. "Leave her alone!" he cried out, waving his lightsaber in challenge at the unseen predator. "You do not belong here!"


	6. “TG? Who the Heck is He?”

**Chapter 6: "T.G? Who the Heck is He?"**

Soon, Padmé found herself reunited with her peers in one of the Temple's many sparing rooms. Whether it was part of the curriculum or due to the presence of the Phantom, the Nubian ladies were to learn self defense. Their weapons were long poles that, when wielded correctly, could protect them from any enemy.

Sadly, Padmé knew that a metal pole would do very little against their lurking adversary. Despite this knowledge, she found herself paired up with Sabé.

"What did the Healer say?" Sabé asked worriedly though she kept her eyes adverted.

Padmé quickly decided that it would not be best to share everything she had just learned with her friend. Fortunately, she was spared having to lie because, at that moment, they were handed their poles and instructed on the basics of how to wield them.

Because of the fact that her nerves were still raw from the confrontation with the Phantom, Padmé did quite poorly. Numerous times, Sabé hit her with blows that not only hurt her but shocked Padmé. The instructor, as he passed by to observe their practice, frowned and hurriedly wrote something down on his notepad.

"What is he doing?" Padmé asked apprehensively as Cin Drallig, the instructor, walked off. Her practice had not improved her skills, and Padmé was getting even more frustrated by it.

"Critiquing us so he can place us in the proper levels," Sabé explained, tiredly brushing her sweat-covered bangs out of her eyes. With great effort, she swung the heavy pole at the still-dazed Padmé.

A loud crack filled the room and Padmé's arm throbbed from the impact. "You'll be put in the highest one," Padmé moaned as she rubbed the tender spot.

Feeling sudden dread, she watched with large eyes as the instructor rushed towards them. 

"Please do not count her down for that," Sabé pleaded, becoming very defensive for her friend. "She just got out of the Healer's ward, and I did catch her off guard."

"You are never to let your guard down- an enemy will do much worse than whack you with a stick," Cin Drallig intoned as he resumed his writing.

Had Padmé not been so concerned that unfriendly eyes were watching her, she would have seen the compassion that flitted through the Jedi's eyes. "Aye," he said. "Master Kenobi told me about it, but I will still have to place you in which level I feel is best for you."

Nervously swallowing and nodding, Padmé turned back to her friend a she walked off, but neither of them resumed their sparring.

"Are you alright?" Sabé whispered, her pole resting limp at her side.

Over the course of the lesson, Padmé had become increasingly white but, as she paused for a moment, a distinct shiver went down her spine. Crying out, she whipped around and scanned the room.

He was watching her.

The hand gripping the pole became clammy as Padmé began to tremble. Though she had not seen him, Padmé felt the pressure of his unfeeling eyes on her exposed back. 

"Padmé, what is it?" Sabé asked in trepidation, not missing how terrified her friend looked.

"He's here," she whispered, her eyes momentarily flitting shut.

At this, Sabé looked about but too saw no one. "Padmé, there is no one there."

"There is," Padmé insisted, suddenly feeling dizzy. The pole fell to the ground as she turned and stumbled to the bleachers.

By then, she had attracted the attention of the entire class.

Rushing to her side, Sabé caught Padmé moments before she nearly fell to the floor. "I need to take you back to the healer."

Padmé was inclined to agree this time, and she collapsed onto a seat and held her head in her hands. Moments later, Sabé began to rub her back, whispering assurances that everything was going to be alright.

"Back to your positions!" Drallig bellowed at all the other ladies, sending them scurrying back to their spots. Once they were gone, he knelt down in front of Padmé and gently pulled her hands away from her tear-soaked face. "There is no reason to fear, Miss Padmé- I will protect you with my very life."

Though grateful for his unnecessary but kind words, Padmé could not stop sobbing. Soon, the Jedi walked off, leaving Sabé to tent to the distraught woman.

Finally, the class ended and everyone, including Padmé, sat in a group on the floor before Drallig. "I have categorized each one of you according to your abilities." Pausing, he leafed through his stack of papers. "Level One is for beginners while Level Four is for those who are more advanced. Because Level Four is extremely hard to enter into, most of you shall be placed in Level Two."

With a sinking feeling, Padmé already knew which level she was going to end up in.

"Those who shall be in Level Four are Rabé and Sabé."

All of the women cheered while the two said ladies grinned broadly. Excited for her friend, Padmé gave Sabé a big hug.

Next, he announced who was to be in the Third and Second Level. Once again, everyone cheered and congratulated each other.

Except for Padmé. Her name hadn't been called, but no one besides Cin Drallig and Sabé had noticed.

Unbeknownst to them, the being lurking in the shadows saw and heard all.

Even before the hissing started, Padmé knew that he was there. Cin Drallig too knew that something was wrong and became suddenly silent.

The Phantom was not pleased.

"What is the meaning of placing such a talented young woman in the most pathetic level?" the voice boomed.

Everyone in the room became deathly silen.

Ignited lightsaber in one hand, Cin Drallig called out, "Who's there?" 

There was no reply.

The Jedi ignited his blade, causing all the young ladies to jump. In a mere instant, all of the Nubian women had crowded around him.

"It's him," Padmé breathed. In a daze, she remained still in her spot a good distance away from where the other's huddled, leaving her vulnerable. Sudden drowsiness washed over being and her body began to say.

Cin saw what was going on and shoved the woman to the floor, immediately ending the trance that had been placed on her. "Leave her alone!" he cried out, waving his lightsaber in challenge at the unseen predator. "You do not belong here!"

The shadows remained silent, but behind them, there was a small fluttering sound.

A letter with the skulled seal laid on the floor, causing everyone to immediately glance up at the ceiling.

Timidly, Cin Drallig picked up the note but did not lower his lightsaber. He handed it to Sabé without saying a word.

Quickly, the blond-haired woman read it for her friend. "It's signed T.G.," she whispered, looking up at the Jedi with wide eyes. She then turned her gaze to Padmé who looked as if she were about to faint. 

"Temple Ghost!" Cin breathed. "Everybody leave now and do not separate until you reach your quarters!"

Numbly, Padmé started to follow the others.

"Miss Padmé, I would like to have a word with you before I escort you to your quarters," Cin announced as everyone quickly fled the sparring room."

Exchanging terrified looks with Sabé, Padmé obediently followed Drallig out of the room.

"I am sorry I had to do that to you," he apologized for his harshness. In an act of consolation, he placed one of his large hands on Padmé's shoulder.

"It's alright."

"You may practice here whenever you wish," he continued, "and, perhaps with a little effort, you will be able to join your friends in a different level." He suddenly became stern. "But I do not want you to be her alone."

The Shadow listened, and beneath the mask, the Phantom smiled.

It was time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, for the spoiler... Chapter 6: A Strange Duet (I combined several posts into one, btw).  
Summary: Padme decides to get in some late night practice against the wishes of her friends and the Jedi.**

_Closing her eyes, Padme tried to rid herself of her tears of deafeat and, most importantly, of him..._

And then it was only her and the pole. With fluid movements, she twirled and jabbed with it, immagining a petrifying foe before her.

On and on Padme battled this invisible enemy and, in the back of her mind, Padme knew that she was winning. As she progressed, her strength increased and her battle became more furious. Triumphant, she raised her pole for a final blow. With a furious swing, Padme hit with all her might...

...and hit something with a loud 'crack.'


	7. I am Your Angel

**Chapter 7: I am Your Angel**

That night, Padmé laid in bed, but she did not sleep. It had taken her quite some time before she'd even been willing to go to bed in that dark room and, though Sabé slept nearby, little could be done to alleviate the fear that kept Padmé unable to close her eyes.

_Unbeknownst to the young woman, another young being was also having a hard time falling asleep. After hours of unending crying, Leia Skywalker was tucked into bed by a very weary crèche master._

Then, for no apparent reason, the baby sat up in the darkness surrounding her crib, and all her crying stopped as a wide grin spread across Leia's puffy but adorable face. Little hands slowly reached out at the darkness while she happily gurgled. 

Gloved hands timidly reached out towards the baby. 

Seeing as it appeared that she was not going to be falling asleep any time soon, Padmé seethed over her performance in the sparring room earlier that day. She was certain that, had the Phantom not nearly frightened her out of her wits, Padmé would have done much better.

_Why does he complain about which level I'm in when my placement is his fault?_

Still, it had been very intimidating, and Padmé was not used to defeat. In the span of four years, she had started out in the Junior Legislation League and been a Senator for Naboo, but this had stung just as much as the day when Palpatine had demanded that she be removed from office.

The remembrance of that horrible day caused anger to rile up in Padmé and she angrily slammed her hand against her pillow.

Defeat was foreign to her, but Padmé would never let it win.

It was this determination that caused Padmé to fling back her warm blanket and put on her favorite slippers and a matching robe. After making sure that Sabé was fast asleep, Padmé crept to the door and swiftly left the security of her quarters. 

Had any of the Jedi known the risky thing she was about to do, Padmé would have been severely scolded, but she did not care.

She noted with interest how much more intimidating and eerie the Jedi Temple was at night. Faint scurrying sounds turned out to be merely cleaning droids while whispers proved to not be a passing ghost but a couple of Jedi Knights.

As Padmé made her away along, she tightened the sash of her robe while trying to think of a plausible excuse for being out of her bed in the event that she should be caught.

_In the crèche, the cloaked figure suddenly lifted his head as if he sensed something and, swiftly placing the sleeping child back into her crib, stole out of the room and into the empty corridor._

Soon, Padmé found the long-abandoned sparring room that she had been in mere hours before. Because practice was always encouraged, the doors were unlocked, but either due to the late hour or the fact that it was unwise to be left alone, the room was empty.

Padmé slowly stepped inside, the door slowly creaking shut behind her. With a loud click that made Padmé jump, the doors shut, causing the room to be deathly silent.

Then, she realized how alone she was and, for a brief moment, Padmé considered turning back and hastening to her quarters.

But that would only expose yet another weakness of hers.

With increasingly confident strides, Padmé crossed the room to where the poles laid ready against the wall. After choosing one, she moved to the center of the room and stood there for a moment.

Closing her eyes, Padme tried to rid herself of her tears of deafeat and, most importantly, of _him_...

And then it was only her and the pole. With fluid movements, she twirled and jabbed with it, immagining a petrifying foe before her.

On and on Padme battled this invisible enemy and, in the back of her mind, Padme knew that she was winning. As she progressed, her strength increased and her battle became more furious. Triumphant, she raised her pole for a final blow. With a furious swing, Padme hit with all her might...

...and hit something with a loud '_crack_.'

Gasping, Padmé's eyes flew opened, but for reasons unexplainable, they slowly began to drift shut again as they became increasingly heavy.

Through the haze as she slowly peered through it, Padmé felt an icy coldness wash over her, its blanket wrapping around her and leaving Padmé unable to move. With each passing second, her body lost more feeling, the pole she had been previously gripping fell to the floor. As if in a deep slumber her body became limp but Padmé somehow remained standing upright.

Then, the chanting began. 

_I am your Angel Protector…_

Come to me, your Angel Protector…

The Voice was undoubtedly male and it seemed to surround her. Its eeriness touched the back of her mind, but Padmé found that she was unable to fight against it. Something deeper and far more frightening than sleep overcame her, but by then, he had come to her.

_I am your Angel Protector…_

Come to me, your Angel Protector…

Eyes slowly opening, she saw… _him_.

Anyone else would have surely fainted or fled I n fear, but Padmé found that she could do neither. Mist- the same mist that had followed her before- billowed about them, separating her from him. Was he standing near her or a great distance away? Padmé's mind was unable to distinguish this.

Despite the hold the Phantom had on her mind, Padmé briefly trembled.

A long, black cloak covered his tall frame, its length disappearing into the mist. From the little light that entered the room, Padmé saw a flash of light before he slowly lifted his head, leaving only emptiness where the face should have been.

Suddenly, she noticed the black glove that reached and, without realizing that she was doing it, Padmé reached out and touched it. The glove was cold but, the moment she touched him, it curled about her slender fingers in an oddly gentle way.

Even more gently, the Phantom pulled the unblinking Padmé towards him until she was standing a mere foot from his towering build.

Momentarily, Padmé thought she saw a flash of blue from beneath the cloak's hood, but it disappeared.

Eyes that she could not see gazed down at her and, feeling their pressure, Padmé averted her gaze and looked down at the floor.

Something tenderly brushed along her cheek and down her jaw. Wide-eyed, Padmé gaped up at the Phantom and was further surprised when he did not stop his ministrations.

But, without warning, he stepped away from her and she instantly felt the loss of his touch and would have hastened to his side but for the fact that Padmé found that she could not move.

Like something out of a dream, the pole she had dropped hovered before her, and upon grabbing it, Padmé saw that the Phantom held one too.

_This shall be your first lesson._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. A Strange Duet

**Chapter 8: A Strange Duet**

Through the mist and darkness of her empty mind, Padmé suddenly became aware of the pole that was aiming swiftly and dangerously at her right shoulder. In a flash, she parried it, sending a loud cracking sound reverberating off the walls and ceiling.

Although the mask and hood covered his face and eyes, Padmé could tell that the Phantom was surprised by her sharp reflexes and strength. For a moment, he just stood there regarding her before whipping the weapon at her so quickly that it was impossible for any mere human to block.

But she did. The blows did not stop coming. Furious was his pace, and the mist and wind of his passing weapon cooled Padmé.

Not once did her eyes blink or stray away from where his surely held hers under the death-like hood. Somehow, something was guiding Padmé's hands and feet, causing her to be in the precise position at the right moments. She dimly knew that it was he who was guiding her body and mind, but Padmé had neither the will nor strength to fight his dominion.

All of the sudden, the Phantom ended his attack and rested the pole stiffly at his side.

Not even sweating or taking a shallow breath, Padmé came to an abrupt stop also. 

"You have talent, Miss Padmé," he whispered from beneath his mask, "just as I knew you did." A black gloved hand was extended to her as the pole fell to the ground. Oddly enough, she did not hear it hit the ground.

Once more, she slipped her cold fingers into his hand but was surprised when the Phantom whipped her body around and pressed her against him. Her back against his front, her waist was slowly encircled by his hands.

Padmé did not even so much as tremble. Resting her curly head against his hard chest, Padmé closed her eyes and allowed his overwhelming presence to take over her.

The Phantom had won in his battle over her mind and soul, and he knew it. While she rested against him thus, one of the Phantom's hands strayed from where he held her to caress one of the brown spirals that tumbled over the blackness of his robe.

At last, after many long years, the Darkness had come to embrace the light, though it would take time to fully heal. 

Even as she stood there, Padmé had the strongest sensation that she had been in the Phantom's arms before and that she inevitably belonged there. The strong arms that held and caressed her were as part of her as her own body. His heart, now slowed to beat in tandem with hers, pulsed with fervor for her and was forever sealed to a destiny of her choosing.

Beneath the mask and away from the sight of man, something flickered in the Phantom's eyes and his body suddenly went rigid as a faint sound was heard. "I have taught you enough for one night," he murmured before lightly placing his fingers on her temple.

Sound asleep with fearless sleep, Padmé was scooped up into his arms, her head resting once more against his chest.

_That was too close _the Phantom silently cursed himself as he escaped the room by a secret route only known to him. _We should have been quieter_

But, the Angel in his arms calmed his fears and stirred even more emotions within him. For years, the Phantom had fought against the light, hating the goodness and feelings that came with it, but, before he'd even realized it his soul had embraced and made room for it. 

Perhaps it was time.

Minutes later, he silently stole into Padmé's quarters and gently tucked her into bed, but not without kissing her pale forehead.

_This is for you_ He placed a red rose on the dresser next to her before slipping out of the room unnoticed.

Or, so he thought. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. What Happened Last Night?

**Chapter 9: What Happened Last Night?**

After being startled by bright lights, deafening sounds, and the greatly annoying persistence of her best friend, Padmé finally opened her eyes. Grumbling, she immediately rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

"Padmé!" Sabé shrieked, hitting the bed in frustration. "You promised me you'd come do research in the Archives with me today!"

"Take Yané," Padmé muttered into her pillow.

In the next moment, she screamed as something wet and cold was splashed over her.

With an annoying grin on her face, Sabé placed the now-empty cup on the dresser and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Are you coming or not? There's more of that where it came from."

Padmé groaned loudly and fell back against the bed, her body shaking and hurting in ways she hadn't felt since… ever. "I don't feel good," she moaned, covering her face with her hands, sniveling as doing so hurt.

"We didn't work out that hard," Sabé protested. In a swift movement, she pulled Padmé off the bed and struggled to hold the shaking girl up.

"What's wrong with me?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ten minutes later, they were striding down the corridors of the Temple. While her friend explained the overly-boring topic they were to research, Padmé stifled a yawn and consequently nearly ran into someone. "Master Windu!" she gasped.

Fortunately, the Jedi Master did not seem the slightest bit disconcerted. "How are you doing today, Miss Padmé?"

"Well… and a little sore," she said sheepishly.

He raised his brows. "Have you experienced any more… unsettling occurrences?"

His question left her uneasy, but why, Padmé knew not. "No," she murmured, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Good," was his short reply.

It was only then that Padmé noticed that another young man was watching her intently from where he stood at Mace's side. Vaguely, she remembered that his name was Ferus and that he'd been their tour guide a couple of days before.

"We feel that it is necessary that you have a protector with you at all times," Mace explained, gesturing to his companion. "One can never be too cautious."

Slightly miffed, Padmé was not at all thrilled with the idea of having someone follow her about. 

_Angel, Angel…_

"Thank you," she said hastily, giving the Jedi a weak smile. Saying nothing else, she walked past them in the direction of the Archives.

Perhaps she would find some answers there. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Unless you love books, Archives, even Jedi ones, are very boring. If you're there to kill some time, it can create a deep dissatisfaction with one's life. Even worse yet, if the Archive Mistress is cranky, it can all become a thoroughly unpleasant affair. 

Padmé soon found herself victim to all of these. The drink she'd thoughtlessly brought along had been confiscated the moment of her entrance by the Archivist, Jacosta Nu. Bored to tears, the young woman had gotten up from the hard seat from which she was supposed to be skimming books and strolled about.

Jacosta Nu watched her every movement with a suspicious eye.

Having wandered about to the history section, Padmé found her interest perked by a holocron with the title Sith Among Us. Thinking that it might contain some highly useful information, she reached out to get it…

"Ouch!" she cried out, stung when a withered hand slapped her own.

"This is the restricted section," the Archivist tittered, giving Padmé a scolding look that clearly said she doubted the other woman's innocence.

"But I…"

"I want silence in my Archives," she whispered loudly. Practically pulling Padmé out of the row, she said with a menacing tone, "I'll be watching you."

"Excuse me," a childish voice said. When both women looked down, they saw a small boy of either ages six or seven. "Are you Miss Padmé?" he asked, stumbling over his words in a typical manner of any child. 

"I am," she said with a small smile. Beside her, the old Archivist sniffed but did not draw any attention back to herself. 

"This is for you," he announced, shoving something into her hand. With that, the boy ran out of the Archives only to be chased down by Jacosta Nu and given a scolding for running. 

Blinking and forcing the grin off her face, Padmé looked down to see what the child had given her.

A letter with the red emblem.

So great was her fright that she actually dropped the note. With a squeak, the woman bent down to pick it up, but as she stood up, footsteps were heard from behind her. 

"There you are," Sabé admonished, her arms overflowing with datapads and holocrons. "We've been all over looking for you! If it hadn't been for Ferus, I'd have been stuck doing this all by my self!"

Padmé was still stunned and hastily shoved the letter into her cloak's pocket.

"Are you alright?" Ferus asked. "You look rather pale." His cold eyes scrutinized her and she feared that he could read her mind and feel her fright.

With trembling hands, she shook her head. "I'm going to retire and take a nap," she said. Already walking away, Padmé was surprised when the others did not follow. 

"You just got up, though!" Sabé cried out.

Soon in the privacy of her quarters, Padmé took the letter out of her pocket and laid it on her bed. Nothing was written on its interior, yet it somehow found its way to her. She shuddered upon thinking that the Phantom had probably trapped that innocent boy. 

_Miss Padmé,_

Meet me in the sparring room at eleven o'clock sharp for a continuation of the previous night's lesson. Tardiness shall not be met with courtesy.

AS 

_What had happened last night? Was this some sick trick? Perhaps seeing the healer wouldn't be such a bad idea_

Crumbling up the paper, Padmé flung it into the trashcan just as she heard the door leading to her quarters slide open. One thing was certain- the Phantom was going to have to find someone else to play cruel jokes on for she was not going to go that night.

With the lights on, Padmé soon fell into a dreamless sleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Just as Padmé was nodding off, a newly-fledged Knight walked past the Forbidden Room on an errand.

_There is nothing in there_ he assured himself _It's just some nasty rumor devised by a few miscreant padawans _

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from within the sealed doors.

The Knight broke into a sweat and gasped, quickly running down the hall. 

There was a dead end.

That night, the Healer's Ward had yet another addition. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. You Betrayed Me

**Chapter 10: You Betrayed Me**

In the deep recesses of her dreamless sleep, Padmé felt something brush against her mind. Slipping out of her warm bed, she walked straight to the door without grabbing her robe or slippers.

_He _was waiting for her.

Out into the empty hallway Padmé stole, gliding along without making a sound. The coolness of night made her shiver, but she did not notice this, nor did the young woman realize that her feet carried her not to the sparring room but to the bolted doors of the Forbidden Room.

They were wide open and revealed a cloaked being who patiently stood in the center of the room facing Padmé, his hidden eye's penetrating her. 

Still, she did not hesitate but, without blinking, crossed the threshold of which no being had been past in the past three years. Moments later, a barefoot Padmé came to stand in front of the Phantom, seemingly not noticing the intimidating way in which the specter silently regarded her.

_You did not come _he hissed in an accusation as the Phantom slowly began to prowl about her, circling her entranced body.

She said nothing in her defense but just continued to stand there.

_I knew it _the Phantom whispered, lightly brushing her forearm with a gloved hand. _ I knew you would not come of your own will- a chance I gave you. No angel would give damned mere mortal like me the courtesy of being treated like a human being_

As he reached out and gently caressed her face, Padmé closed her eyes and practically glowed under his touch.

_Though perfect you are, I cannot help but forget that, like me, you are part of this life and don't understand what I've been through_ the Phantom whispered reverently.

Suddenly, the warmth of his glove left her face, and Padmé's eyes flew open in shock.

_And why should you?_ he spat. Anger permeated from his being as the Phantom began to pace again. _Yet, I barely know you but I… I…_

When he whipped around, Padmé was already striding towards him with the two practice sticks in her small hands. Her eager demeanor and almost overwhelmingly adoring look undid the Phantom and, for a few minutes, student and master stared at each other in silence.

Without any warning, the pole flew into his outstretched hand and he began a furious attack on the young woman. For hours they dueled, and Padmé steadily grew better. 

Around three in the morning, Padmé's weary body gave out and she collapsed into the Phantom's waiting arms. With great care so as to not awaken her, he carried the angel stealthily through the hallways of the Jedi Temple.

In her room, he gently laid Padmé down on her bed but seemed most unwilling to leave. For a few minutes, he just stood there watching her breath in and out in peaceful slumber.

_Someday, my Padmé_ he vowed with a fervor _you shall love me_

Whipping around, the Phantom left unnoticed.

Or, so he thought. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. My Friend the Backstabber

**Thank you to the reader who pointed out to me that I had mixed up my postings! I had accidentally skipped Chapter 5 (blame DRL!)**

**Chapter 11: My Friend the Backstabber**

Without even opening her eyes, Padmé could tell that it was going to be a very bad day. Even blinking at the bright light seemed to cause her pain and, when she could finally keep them open, the young woman found that Sabé refused to look at her from where she sat on her own bed.

It took her friend's full assistance to get dressed, and by time they got down to the dining hall for breakfast, almost everyone was leaving to start their day. This left them both in a rotten mood, and they were consequently late to their sparring lessons.

When the two girls finally got there, everyone else was sitting on the floor cross-legged and giggling while they waited for their instructor to arrive.

"Sabé?" Padmé whispered, leaning in close to her friend. "What happened last night?"

Once again, the blond-haired woman avoided her gaze. "Do you not remember?"

Her last trip to the Healer seemed to be fresh in her mind, for Padmé worriedly bit her lip before conceding, "No."

Sabé looked mildly surprised. "As soon as we leave here, we are going to march over to Master Windu and put an end to this."

"An end to what?" 

For a moment, Sabé just silently regarded her friend, but it suddenly occurred to the other woman that Padmé might truly not remember anything. "I have no idea of what you do or where you go," she admitted reluctantly, keeping her eyes fixed on Yané's back, "but I do know that you weren't in your bed last night, and that I saw _him_."

"Who?"

"_Him_." 

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Padmé, I'm worried sick about you," Sabé whispered in a somewhat frantic voice as she squeezed the brown-haired woman's hand. "You have not seen what I did…"

"Good morning, students," Cin Drallig said as he bustled towards them.

Immediately, everyone became quiet.

"I have a few announcements to make, among them being that I shall be evaluating each and every one of your's progress today."

An unanimous groan was his unappreciated response to this bit of information.

"The other is a surprise that I shall tell you about at the end of the class." With a wide gesture, he pointed at the poles waiting at the other end of the room. "Everyone to their positions!"

No sooner had they all done soon than their miserable day became worse. 

Every institution has its own prima dona, but the young woman who had just entered into the sparring room was so mean and full of herself that any other snippy woman paled in comparison.

Her name was Eirtaé.

The temple had never met her kind before and had consequently been left in shock in her wake. The daughter of a wealthy senator who had not spent time to raise her properly, the young woman had been ruined by years of being incessantly spoiled.

In just the couple weeks that she'd lived at the Temple, Eirtaé had no less than five boyfriends, the current one being a quiet young Jedi she loved to push around. For the past couple days, he'd followed her around like a lost nexu, but she'd paid no attention to him.

Currently, the said woman was still standing in the doorway wearing a smug look on her face and had her hands on her hips. Eirtaé only moved when she saw the diligently practicing Padmé and, with the young Jedi in her wake, she crossed the floor with a nasty smile on her face.

Because he'd been standing with his back to them, Drallig did not see Eirtaé shove Padmé too the ground before pushing Sabé out of the way so she could spar with her boyfriend. The sparring master stared in disbelief and, despite the protestations of the other dozen young ladies, couldn't quite believe that Eirtaé would do such an unprovoked thing.

"Why does she have to do that?" Padmé moaned when she was sure that her nemesis wasn't paying attention, clutching her throbbing head as Sabé and a few of the others helped the girl stand up. 

"In less than a minute, she'll have the master wrapped about her fingers," another young lady muttered darkly.

Indeed, Eirtaé had already sidled her way over to the Troll, as they liked to call their instructor, and was casually flirting with him. 

"Not even a minute," Padmé murmured disgustedly. "Never mind her- I need to do well today."

Once they were all done with their warm-ups, all of the young ladies resumed their spots on the floor while Cin Drallig explained the rules to them. "This evaluation shall be done in tournament style with the winner receiving a perfect grader.

Dread settled in Padmé, and her nervousness was so apparent that her friend noticed and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

Even more nerve-racking was the fact that she was to participate in the first round. When she gulped and looked ad her spectators while in position, Padmé saw her enemy smirk. This nearly undid her and she accidentally dropped her pole down to the ground.

Drallig made a few notes of this on his datapad.

Padmé did not know how it happened, but she defeated her opponent so soundly that everyone present was stunned, including their instructor. By the end of the match, Eirtaé had stopped her snide remarks.

Thus continued the rest of the tournament.

But, things suddenly became worse. It came to the last match, and Padmé was still fighting though a little sore, but her next opponent was none other than Eirtaé. It had been one thing to fight with her best friend, something which had made her feel extremely guilty, but this just spelled trouble.

Gone was all of Padmé's hard practice- with Eirtaé's first thrust, she soundly whacked her opponent's shoulder, causing Padmé to cry out in pain. Hurt and having loosened her grip on her weapon, she lamely swung back but was instead delivered a sharp rap on her had.

"Don't let her get to you!" Sabé cried out through all the gasps. 

She did not see it happened, but in one second, Eirtaé was giving Padmé a particularly sinister look and swung, but in the next, her nemesis was shrieking. Numerous tiles had dislodged themselves from the ceiling and had narrowly missed the screaming woman.

All of the young ladies started screaming and ran about while Cin Drallig tried to calm them down. "It's okay- there's nothing to scream about. It's an old ceiling, for Force's sake!"

But Padmé knew better. While everyone else had been panicking, she had unblinkingly remained transfixed in her spot, staring at the ceiling with her weapon limp at her side. "He's here," Padmé breathed.

"It's the Phantom!" a woman screamed, adding to the growing chaos.

It was a good fifteen minutes before the screaming ended.

"There is nothing up there," Cin Drallig insisted.

"Loose tiles mysteriously falling from the ceiling," Eirtaé's boyfriend said with a snicker though he did look worried, "sounds to me like we've got a ghost!"

Everyone gasped but no one screamed like Padmé had expected.

"This is ridiculous!" Drallig exclaimed. "What is it?" he snapped irritably as the brown-haired woman tapped his shoulder.

In her hands was yet another letter, but where had it come from? "I do not think this is just our imagination," she whispered.

Before he could open it, someone did cry out, but it was more out of anger for being neglected instead of fear.

"That's it!" Eirtaé shrieked. "I have had enough of this stupid Temple and everyone in it! Somebody tried to kill me, and all you can do is argue about whether there is a ghost or not! I'm leaving!"

"But you can't just leave!" Sabé said matter-of-factually.

"Yes I can, and I will!" She jabbed her finger into Drallig's chest. "I am sick of my abilities not being appreciated!" It was evident that, in addition to not being the center of attention, she was upset that Padmé had performed so well. "I am leaving- and I'm not kidding!"

Cin Drallig groaned while all of the young ladies applauded this departure.

This only infuriated Eirtaé even further. Snatching her boyfriend's arm, she stormed out of the room. "I am getting my stuff and leaving! Goodbye!"

"Do something!" the Troll pleaded with his pupils. "She was to participate in the sparring match before all of the other Jedi!" A guilty look crossed his face as he realized his error. "I had intended for the winner to display her skills on a special occasion here soon, but thanks to her, there will be no match!"

"Grovel," Padmé suggested, very much wanting to see that sight. 

Meanwhile, the screaming young woman could still be heard. 

"What am I going to do?"

"Pick an alternate," Sabé confessed coolly as she stood there with her arms over her chest.

"An alternate- someone able to duel a Jedi?" he echoed. "I wasn't expecting this to happen- only the best pupil was to face a Jedi of my choosing in a duel before the entire Temple." Finally, Drallig shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to call this off."

"Padmé could do it," Sabé offered quietly.

It took her a whole minute to realize that they were talking about her, and then Padmé gaped with all of her class mates. "Sabé!" she cried out in shock. That was precisely the last thing she wanted to do…

"She has been taught by a great teacher," Sabé continued, slowly gaining the confidence Padmé was sure she had not.

Meanwhile, she refused to look into the bewildered Jedi's eyes but instead stared down at her feet.

"You've been practicing?" he asked incredulously.

"Just a little," she confessed, "but I'm not-"

But before she could continue her protestations, Sabé pushed her towards the Jedi instructor. "Well, then, let's give it a try," the Troll said. "There's no reason to be shy, Miss Padmé," he said gently upon seeing her obvious fright.

Padmé quickly glared at Sabé before lifting her pole.

She started out weak, but confidence soon overcame here. How, the woman knew not, but her hands and feet knew what to do, and the Jedi eventually stared at her in disbelief. 

At last, he stopped the attack. "Where did you learn that last move?" Drallig asked, referring to the moment when she impossibly avoided his last move with some quick parrying. "That was a highly intricate that only one person I've known has mastered…" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Little Lottie

**Chapter 12: Little Lottie**

"Are you nervous?" Sabé finally asked after Padmé had sat motionless on her bed for a good hour.

"I would be lying to say no," the young woman sighed, blinking for the first time in minutes.

Her friend worriedly bit her lip and studied Padmé before crossing the floor to sit on the bed too. "Something has changed about you," she said quietly, peering into averted eyes, "but I'm not sure that I like it." In a sudden movement, Sabé grabbed the other woman's thin wrist and held it before Padmé's face. "You are becoming so thin- when was the last time you've eaten?"

"I can't remember," came the irritated reply. 

"Padmé, this just isn't right- you need to get away from here-"

"Will you help me?" she asked, completely catching the blond-haired woman off guard. Padmé could tell that her friend had not expected her to give in so easily. 

"What kind of friend would I be to say no?" Sabé replied with a weak smile before extending out her hand and stood. "Come on- you've got a battle to win."

With a determination and strength she did not know existed, the former Senator grabbed her friend's hands and stood. "Where would I ever be without you?"

"In an office desperately trying to save all the Galaxy for corruption," Sabé teased though, by the expression that stole over her friend's face, her comment was not far from the truth.

"Were will I go?" Padmé asked worriedly. "So much has happened to me… so much I don't want to share with anyone else."

"Your secret is safe with me, 'My Lady.'"

"How can I explain this all to my parents?"

"They love you," Sabé scolded. "It isn't in them to turn you away."

"We shall see." 

Minutes later, they were walking down an empty corridor. "I know that I need to leave," Padmé said softly, casting wary glances over her shoulder, "but even with… everything, I'm safer here than what I'd be even on Naboo. The Emperor dismissed me for a reason, and that is what I am concerned about."

"Enough," her friend interrupted, momentarily closing her eyes in irritation. "For Force's sake, Padmé- I know what danger we're in. I have a question though- you have obligations here- can you really leave?"

The other woman suddenly became rigid. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar. Fine, if you do not want to talk about it, we can ignore reality so as to protect your frail emotions."

A weary sigh was her reply.

It was evident that Sabé had already forgiven this outburst, but nothing more was said for they had finally reached the sparring room. Within could be heard the sounds of hundreds of voices.

Padmé's stomach turned over and she had to fight the impulse to turn about and leave.

"Oh, no you don't!" her companion laughed, grabbing her hand upon seeing that frantic look.

"There you are!" Cin Drallig cried out, pulling Padmé inside the room. "They're about to start the announcements- are you ready?" 

Numbly, she nodded.

"Quiet!" Mace Windu commanded in a loud voice. "I have something I wish to say before we begin." 

Instant silence reigned.

"This upcoming year, we shall have the honor of having with us Palo of Naboo…"

But Padmé was not listening- she was staring at the handsome, curly-haired man standing next to the Jedi Master. "It's Palo," the young woman breathed.

"Do you know him?"

"You could say that we were childhood sweethearts," Padmé smiled, a faint blush coming over her cheeks. "I had liked him very much, but he never seemed to notice."

"Oh, Padmé, I'm so happy for you!" Sabé gushed, excitedly hugging her friend. "He's so handsome!"

As they had been having this discussion, the artist had gracefully thanked his hosts before walking past Padmé to his seat.

She was crestfallen. "He probably did not recognize me," she said sadly.

"But when he does-"

Her exclamation was cut off as Cin Dralli unceremoniously led Padmé into the center of the large room. Once again, dread filled her as the gathered Jedi and guests cheered enthusiastically, but it was only beginning.

"Here today, we have one of our brightest young sparring pupils," Mace announced and was immediately followed by applause. "It only seemed fitting that she faced one of the Temple's greatest swordsmen…"

Had Sabé not been giving her a stern look, Padmé would surely have fainted.

"… Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

The man who stepped forward was so kind looking that she felt a little of her fear drain away.

Upon having come to stand before her, Obi-Wan kissed her hand. "At last we meet," he said quietly with an impish grin.

Even those present did not understand what happened next, but Padmé seemed to be the Jedi's equal as they battle with their poles. Her blows and parries were so evenly matched to his that it was hard to believe that the Master hadn't trained the young woman and that she was not Force-sensitive.

At first, Obi-Wan had showed some pity towards Padmé and only halfheartedly fought, but when it became apparent that, when she was effortlessly blocking his blows, he had to remain on his toes.

The whole room seemed to have realized this, and a tense feeling seemed to spread throughout the crowd. Off the the side, the Jedi Masters shared significant looks.

Nearly thirty minutes later, the Jedi dropped his pole at the stunned Padmé's feet and, after bowing rather quickly, ran out of the room with most of the Masters in his wake.

Confused, she looked at Cin Drallig but found that he too was giving her an odd look.

Apparently, the rest of the Jedi and those gathered had gotten over their shock, and Sabé rushed towards her.

Though Padmé did not know this, she had attracted the praise of two very different gentlemen. The first was none other than her childhood friend, Palo. It had taken him a little to remember her pretty face, but upon having done so, he was the young woman's most enthusiastic applauder.

Her other admirer stood below Padmé's feet, murky water dripping from the vent onto his mask, a smile forming on his charred lips. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Okay, the post was supposed to be longer than this, but I accidentally misplaced my notebook though I think I know where it is! How does another long post tomorrow sound?**


	13. Don't Be Frightened

**Chapter 13: Don't Be Frightened**

_Bravi, bravi, bravissimi. . ._

After a moment's contemplation and shock, Padmé also fled the room. She needed to be alone- only all too well did the young woman know why the Jedi were too startled- the Phantom had used her body to perform moves characteristic of his brilliant talent.

_Christine?_

Down many corridors she fled, and when her lungs gave out, Padmé collapsed into an empty room. Triumphant though her victory was, her sense of pride could not drive away the feelings that haunted her. It would only a matter of time before Sabé hunted her down, so she remained on the floor thinking with knees tucked up to her chin.  
_Christine?_

"Padmé?" the blond-haired woman's voice could be heard calling from quite a distance off, its sound echoing off the walls. "Padmé?" 

Blinking back tears, the woman neither moved nor responded. 

"Padmé?" The footsteps grew louder and suddenly stopped as the door behind her creaked open. "Padmé! Wherever have you been hiding? You were absolutely perfect!" 

_Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were  
perfect!  
I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is this new  
tutor?_

"I was him!" Padmé screamed. Hugging herself, she cried all the tears that had been threatening to fall for many a day, harsh sobs wracking her shoulders.

"There, there," Sabé said sympathetically, sliding down on the floor next to her friend before consolingly rubbing her back. "I just wish I knew what this was all about. What are you hiding from me?"

More tears were her only response.

"I have proven myself to be your loyal friend- you can trust me with anything," her friend said with a hint of dejection. Sadly, she placed a finger under Padmé's chin and slowly lifted her tear-stained face to meet her own. "Padmé, I only want to help you."

_Father once spoke  
of an angel. . .  
I used to dream he'd  
appear. . .  
Now as I sing,  
I can sense him. . .  
And I know  
he's here. . ._

When she finally spoke, it was as if her mind and soul were gone and merely her corpse remained. "Sabé, remember when we were children and we visited that horrible planet, Tatooine? Remember that little boy I met and how he said that he would send me an Angel to look after me? He said that I was destined for great things… and, when the time came, my protector would be there for me. Sabé, he has been helping me all along, making me do things that are impossible."

_Here in this room  
he calls me softly. . .  
somewhere inside. . .  
hiding. . .  
Somehow I know  
he's always with me. . .  
he - the unseen  
genius. . ._

"I do remember. This… angel- do you think it's him… the Phantom?" 

Both started as a strange sound could be heard in the hallway.

_Christine, you must have  
been dreaming. . .   
stories like this can't  
come true. . .  
Christine, you're talking  
in riddles. . .  
and it's not  
like you._

"Padmé, you must have been dreaming- those sort of things just aren't true," Sabé pleaded, already tugging at Padmé's hand to make her friend stand up. When she refused, the blond-haired woman plopped back down on the floor. "Padmé, you need to go see a healer, and you must tell the Council- they need to know about this. It's becoming too dangerous. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he has exceeded his bounds of confinement and needs to be reminded of his place here."

_Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!_

"I… can't," Padmé whispered, her eyes flitting shut. "My Angel shall bring me glory and honor- I shall someday have back all which Sidious stole from me!"

_Who is this angel?_

Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel. . .

_He's with me, even now. . ._

Suddenly, the other woman cried out, "Hide me, Sabé- he's watching me!"

_Your hands are cold . ._

"Padmé, this Angel you speak of… he isn't who you…" Loosing all patience, she pulled Padmé to her feet and gasped. "Your hands are cold!"  
All around me . . . 

"He's near," her friend murmured, starting to shake.   
_  
Your face, Christine,  
it's white. . ._

"Your face is white!" she cried out, gently touching Padmé's pale cheek.

_It frightens me. . ._

"Look around… he frightens me."

_Don't be frightened. . ._

This settled a dead weight in Sabé's heart. "Don't be frightened- I'll take care of you." Throwing her arm about Padmé's shoulders, she swiftly lead her out of the musky corridors and into the territory they were familiar with. The sounds of the crowd were growing louder and louder.

As soon, as they came into sight, all of the gathered people applauded her, and many of her peers took turns hugging her. Slowly, though, the crowd seemed to overwhelm the young woman, and she surely would have if Ferus hadn't snuck up behind her. "That was a highly unusual performance today, Miss Padmé," he whispered into her ear. "However, your fighting style was quite extraordinary though not unheard of."

"I do not know how it happened," she snapped back, knowing that this question was on the tip of his tongue, "but I do know that I am somehow receiving training and waking up sore and fatigued each morning."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mace Windu strode through the crowd towards Padmé and gestured to a nearby room. A firm look from him dislodged Sabé from her friend's side and made her walk off.

She had done nothing wrong, but the victorious young woman still felt guilty. 

All of the Council members were already gathered within, and as the door shut rather loudly, Padmé jumped. A rather confused Obi-Wan sat in the corner, thoughtfully stroking his beard. 

"Please, take a seat," Mace said stiffly, pointing to the only vacant seat, which happened to be in the middle of the room. 

"No thank you- I'd rather stand," Padmé stammered though not in a belligerent way.

"You look as if you might faint."

"I'd probably fall asleep the moment I touch that chair," she replied with a weak smile which was returned.

"Very well." He walked over to the chair and sat down himself. "I am sure that you cannot be at a loss as to why we are concerned."

"I think that, if we fully understood this, we wouldn't have to be here having this discussion again." 

Mace nodded graciously though the other Jedi exchanged bemused looks.

"Padmé, over the course of the past couple days, we've decided that it would be best if you left the Temple," Obi-Wan said flatly, breaking the tension. "For good." 

Suddenly, Padmé felt rather cold.

"Agree with this, not all of us do," Yoda interrupted, lightly pounding his grimer stick on the floor.

"As you can see, we are undecided about what to do- many of us have first-handedly seen what the Phantom can do when made upset, but… well, he seems to be making progress… I think," Obi-Wan stammered. "At least, he doesn't try to attack me anymore if I come within a certain distance of the Forbidden Hallway."

Padmé snorted. "Meaning, you can't leave your room?"

"Close." 

"In short," Mace interrupted, "we shall let you decide whether or not you remain here."

It was then that she became aware of the dozens of eyes that were watching her.

"We can have you on a ship headed back to Naboo as early as tomorrow-" 

"What if I want to stay?" Padmé suddenly blurted out. A moment went by before the young woman realized that the belligerent voice she heard was her own, and a sense of confusion thus washed over her.

"Stay?" Yoda echoed. "Obligations here, you have, but why stay?"

"I do not know," Padmé offered lamely. "Part of me feels that I should stay, but I know that the moment the Temple is behind me, all of my protection is gone."

"We have something here which might help you decide," Obi-Wan said softly, sending shivers up her spine at the thought of what it might be.

A blood-red rose.

Tied around it was a black ribbon, and it had been lying unnoticed on the nearby table. He held it out to her and abruptly dropped it into the former-senator's hands.

"He is pleased with you." 

Shocked, she looked up in horror. "I want to leave." 

"Very well," Mace said decisively though, in the far corner, Yoda sighed wearily. "Get a good night's sleep, but there are two important manners that need to be taken care of."

"I know what you are about to request of me," Padmé said, shaking her head, "but I'm not ready."

"Very well. The second matter is waiting for you outside this door." The smile that graced his face looked awkward. "There is someone who wishes to see you." With that, the Jedi opened the door, but it wasn't Sabé or anyone else she'd expected waiting for her. 

"Palo!" Padmé cried out. Shaking hands flew to her mouth, the rose falling to the floor forgotten. Gone were any of the troubling thoughts that she'd had about the artist not remembering her- the two were soon embracing and laughing.

"Look at you!" Palo cried out, holding his friend away from him and giving her an appreciative look. "You're not a little girl anymore!" 

"Smart observation!" cried she as the Jedi exchanged pleased looks and quickly but quietly exited. "And, believe it or not, you're not a little boy anymore!"

"Force, how I've missed you," he sighed. Leading Padmé over to the couch, they both sat down. "It's been years…"

"Far too long," she readily agreed.

"Remember how we used to sneak out at night?" Palo reminisced.

"And watched the stars?" 

"And spy on Sola because you were convinced that she had a boyfriend even though your parents had forbade her from having one?" 

"I can still remember mum yelling at us because she caught us hiding in the gardens to find out," Padmé winced.

"You were amazing tonight," he said earnestly, kissing her hand in such a way that made the young woman blush in delight. "Are you sure that you hadn't missed your calling?"

"So much has changed," she murmured a bit sorrowfully. "Palo, did I ever tell you about the time I got stranded on Coruscant back in the days of the Trade Federation?"

"Yes, you did," he said with polite interest.

Padmé stood up and began to pace. "There, I met this… odd little boy."

"Seems part of you hasn't changed."

It appeared that she didn't hear me. "He told me that, someday and in my most desperate hour, he would send me an Angel to guide and protect me."

"My dear, that child probably had too much blue milk for his own good," Palo said.

"Do you believe him?"

"I believe in many a thing," he said gravely. "While I do believe that supernatural help often comes to our aide, I think that this is all just a story." He stood up and held out a gloved hand to her. "Enough of this depressing talk- let's celebrate and have dinner- there is this new place that I-"

"I can't," Padmé whispered.

"No, it's alright," Palo insisted. "I will get the speeder ready and be back-"

"I'd love to, but I can't. My… teacher is very strict, and he doesn't like it when I do not come to my lessons," she said carefully, having the vaguest of feelings that what was being said was true, but Padmé couldn't remember if that had ever happened. The Phantom didn't know that she was leaving the next day, so all pretenses of her contentedness must remain… including sparring lessons.

It was only a hunch, but Padmé had a feeling that he would not react well upon finding out that she'd left.

"Stop being silly," he said in a chiding voice. Moving over to the door, the artist gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in five." 

"I'll be in bed by then," the young woman sighed, shutting the door behind him and moving to change into the nightgown that was waiting for her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Palo sauntered out of the room, Mce gave him a scathing look before turning his attention back to the shut door.

Out of nowhere, a tall cloaked being materialized and, with a slow but purposeful movement, produced a key and turned it in the lock. The Phantom slipped out of sight unnoticed.

Or, so he thought. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
